<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ask Him Out by YaoiDokiDoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214872">Ask Him Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/pseuds/YaoiDokiDoki'>YaoiDokiDoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FLUFF Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ao haru, AoHr, Asking Out, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Coffee, Complete, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, Hungry Days AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, One Piece Hungry Days Commercial, One Shot, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji being playful, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is this how you tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/pseuds/YaoiDokiDoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro asks Sanji out. But Sanji doesn't drink coffee.</p><p>FLUFF. Because that's the only thing I can write....maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FLUFF Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ask Him Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji turned around to see Zoro standing behind him, his face set in a terrific scowl.</p><p>Sanji looked at him, and they stared at each other for a while. </p><p>It was getting ridiculous now.</p><p>"What do you wa-" Sanji began, only to be cut off.</p><p>"Would you like to go for a cup of coffee?" Zoro asked gruffly.</p><p>Sanji blinked.</p><p>Did he hear that right?</p><p>Because Zoro was still glaring at him.</p><p>"Are you asking me out on a date?"</p><p>Zoro didn't say anything, but his colour rose.</p><p>Ah.</p><p><em>Now</em> it clicked.</p><p>Sanji would have his fun. He gave a little smile and an apologetic shrug.</p><p>"I don't drink coffee."</p><p>Zoro's face changed, imperceptibly, but not enough to fool Sanji.</p><p>His stance relaxed, his hands dropping to his sides. He huffed and turned on his heel.</p><p>Something in Zoro's expression tugged at Sanji's heart. Something like a kicked puppy, Zoro had looked like. Enough fun for today.</p><p>"I drink tea." Sanji called out from behind him.</p><p>Zoro froze, then slowly turned to look at Sanji.</p><p>"Would <em>you</em> like to go for a cup of tea?" Sanji smiled.</p><p>Now it was Zoro's turn to stare.</p><p>"Yeah." He answered mechanically.</p><p>Then his face lit up.</p><p>"Yeah," he beamed. "I'd like that very much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please send prompts, if you want to! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>